All in The Family
This is Episode All In The Family It was a special day for a certain young couple. Summer was in full force and the students were excited because school was out for summer break. They get a whole week to enjoy themselves without having to worry about the burdens of the classroom. Ronnie Anne was sitting in her room and will wanna explain the rest for you. Ronnie-Anne: (To the Viewers) Right-o. It's a special day for me because Lincoln's coming over for the week. His parents are dropping him off and my grandpa Hector's gonna wait by the front of the building so he can help Lincoln get passed the cats. We managed to convince our families to let him visit and I'm super excited. We've only been talking to each other through video chat and I was really starting to miss actually hanging out with him. My only problem is trying to convince my family that we're not dating. It probably would be easier to just tell them about us but I know they would keep bugging me about it. I know my Aunt Frida would keep taking pictures of us while he's here. I just want to have a nice, fun summer break with my boyfriend without having to deal with the craziness of my family. (The front door could be heard opening up, causing Ronnie Anne to shoot up with a smile). Ronnie-Anne: (To the Viewers) That's probably him now. (She got up from her bed and walked out of her room. She made her way to the living room and saw Lincoln standing there with his orange suitcase while her casagrande family was welcoming him to their abode). Lincoln: Hey, Ronnie Anne. (Lincoln greeted). Ronnie-Anne: Hey, Lame-o. (Ronnie Anne greeted back while punching him in the arm). Lincoln: I see your punching hasn't gotten any softer. (He said while rubbing his arm). Ronnie-Anne: You know it. (She declared with prideful smile). Frida: Ronnie Anne, ¿why don't you show your boyfriend where he'll be staying? (Frida suggested). Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: He's/I'm not her/my boyfriend. (Ronnie Anne and Lincoln protested at the same time before walking down the hall). Ronnie-Anne: You'll be staying in Bobby's room on the air mattress. I figured you wouldn't want to be in the same bed as him since he moves around in his sleep. (She opened the door to the room). Just leave your stuff here and we can go to my room. Lincoln: Alright. (He complied as he left his suitcase in the room and proceeded to follow her. They entered the room and Ronnie Anne took a seat at her desk while Lincoln chose to stand). Ronnie-Anne: So ¿how's everything back in Royal Woods? (She asked). Lincoln: Same old, same old. Things haven't been too exciting since you moved. (He claimed). Ronnie-Anne: Of course they haven't. I'm not there to make things exciting. But how have your sister's been? I honestly miss them. (She admitted). Lincoln: They're good. They keep saying how they miss their future sister-in-law. Which is kind of weird of them to say. (He said while taking a seat on the bed) Ronnie-Anne: Yeah, weird. Heh heh. (She laughed nervously). Lincoln: So ¿how's everything been here? (He asked). Ronnie-Anne: Pretty good. I managed to get a lock on the bathroom door so no one can just barge right in. I also managed to find a wicked skatepark. I'll take you by there while you're here. (She said). Lincoln: I don't think I'm cut out for skateboarding. (He argued). Ronnie-Anne: Doesn't mean you can't come and praise my awesomeness. (She declared). Lincoln: Okay. (He said while rolling his eyes). So ¿how have you been getting along with your family? (He asked). Ronnie-Anne: Kinda so-so. My aunt Frida still loves taking pictures of me every chance she gets. It's annoying but I gotta admit some of them I look pretty good in. My grandpa Hector is still a cheapskate. He gave me one of those popsicles I like and then told me I had to pay him a dollar for it. (She complained). Lincoln: Wow, that is cheap. (He responded). Ronnie-Anne: No kidding. And my grandma Rose keeps trying to get me to eat. I can't take two steps outta my room without her constantly making sure I've eaten. I already gained a few pounds just from her cooking. (She complained). Lincoln: You don't look any bigger to me. (He pointed out). Ronnie-Anne: Thanks. Then there's my cousin Carlota, who keeps trying to get me to wear whatever cheap fashion disaster she buys from the thrift shop. Most of those outfits are so girly and lame, they make me want to hurl. I don't know why she thinks I care about fashion. It just gets so frustrating so I try and avoid her. (She complained). Lincoln: Maybe she just likes spending time you. From what it looks like, she doesn't have any sisters to hangout with. She probably just thinks of you as the little sister she never had. (He said). Ronnie-Anne: I guess. It's just been kinda tricky trying to get used to having an extended family. I'm still trying to adjust. (She confessed). Lincoln: Don't sweat it. You already know how it is with my family. I still don't really understand everything about my sisters but I manage to get by. You just gotta adapt to everyone and their habits. (He said as he got up and put a hand on her shoulder). Ronnie-Anne: Still giving helpful advice as always. (She pointed out). Lincoln: Of course. You are my girlfriend. (He declared). Ronnie-Anne: ¿Am I? (She questioned). Lincoln: ¿What do you mean? (He inquired with a worried look on his face). Ronnie-Anne: Lincoln. Ever since you got here, you haven't exactly done anything to prove I'm your girlfriend. (She stated while looking at him with fake hurt on her face). Lincoln: Well, I guess I need fix to that. (He pulled her out of her seat and wrapped his arms around her as she rested her hands on his chest). ¿Is this better? Ronnie-Anne: Much better, Lame-o. (She said as she puckered he lips and moved her face closer to his). Carlota: ¡Ronnie Anne! (Carlota came bursting through the door, causing Ronnie Anne to throw Lincoln on to the bed). Ronnie-Anne: ¿Wha?-¿what?, what? We weren't doing anything. (Ronnie Anne said with a guilty smile on her face). Carlota: There's some people I want you and your boyfriend to meet. (Carlota stated). Ronnie-Anne: He's not my boyfriend and just as well ¿why do we need to meet these people? (Ronnie Anne asked). Carlota: Because they're our neighbors and it's not right that you haven't met them since you've been here. (Carlota explained). Ronnie-Anne: So. I haven't met the neighbors back in Royal Woods. (Ronnie Anne pointed out as Lincoln got up from the bed). Carlota: These guys are different. They're pretty much another part of the family. Come on, it'll be fun! (Carlota grabbed Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's wrist and dragged them along. (The couple tried to break free from her grasp but to avail). Lincoln: Boy, she really has a strong grip. (Lincoln stated). Ronnie-Anne: Tell me about it. (Ronnie Anne replied with an angry look). (The three arrived in front of an apartment that was a floor above the Casagrande's) Carlota: You're gonna love these guys. (Carlota claimed). Ronnie-Anne: Doubtful. (Ronnie Anne said as Carlota knocked on the door). Boy: (A scuffle could be heard from the other side of the door as well as repeating of the phrase ) I got it (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at each other, confused about what was going on. The scuffle stopped when a loud thud could be heard from inside). Ronnie-Anne: ¿What type of people are these guys? (Ronnie Anne inquired). Carlota: You'll see. (Carlota responded with a smile while staring at the door). (The door opened to reveal an African American teenage boy who was about Carlota's height. He wore a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts that went past his knees and had a white spandex cap on his head). Boy: Hey, Lota. ¿What's up? (The teen greeted). Carlota: Hey, Jamie. I wanted to finally introduce your family to my cousin, Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. He's visiting for summer break and they're dating. (Carlota introduced). Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: No, we're not. (Ronnie Anne and Lincoln protested simultaneously). Jamie: What's happin', ¿little homies? (Jamie grabbed Lincoln's palm and slid it across his own palm, slightly gripping his fingers and then pulling away, leaving Lincoln with a confused look on his face). I'm guessing no one's eva dapped you up like that before, ¿huh, little man? (Lincoln shook his head). Jamie: Well you don't need to worry too much 'bout dat. Y'all come on in. Mom, Dad and Grandma took da munchkins to the 'musement park. (Jamie told them). (Lincoln looked at Ronnie Anne as she shrugged, not knowing what to think of what just happened. The three followed after Jamie as he closed the door behind Them. The apartment looked the same as the Casagrande's but with a darker color scheme. They went into the living room). Carlota: Y'all can sit on da couch. (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne took a seat while Carlota continued standing). Jamie: Yo, Lota's here wit some youngins. (Jamie shouted as footsteps could be heard rushing towards the room). Girl: Ahhhhh, Lota. (A girl was heard screaming as she ran into the room. She had a curly Afro and was wearing jeans and a black and white striped shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket. She bared a small resemblance to Jaime). Carlota: Jazz. (Carlota screamed as she ran up to the girl and hugged her while jumping up and down. They broke the hug and held each other's hands). "It's been so long since we last saw each other. Girl: Girl, we gotta meet up more often. (The girl responded). Jamie: Jazmine, stop actin' like y'all ain't just talk yesterday. (Jamie demanded). Jazmine: Jamie, you just jealous you don't have a BFF like Lota. (Jazmine snapped back him). Jamie: Whateva. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, dis my twin sista, Jazmine. (Jamie explained). Jazmine: ¿So this is Ronnie Anne? Lota told me so much about you. And this must be your boyfriend. (Jazmine said). Ronnie-Anne: He's just my friend. (Ronnie Anne replied, defensively). Jazmine: Okay. (Jazmine said sarcastically with an eye roll). Lincoln: ¿So you two are twins? (Lincoln asked). Jazmine: Yep. Even though we don't look like it. I came out with the looks as you can see. (Jazmine said). Jamie: ¿Why you lyin to dem kids? (Jamie questioned with an unimpressed look). Lincoln: That's kinda funny. I have two twin sisters back home. (Lincoln stated). Jazmine: Aw, they must be as cute as you. (Jazmine said as she booped Lincoln's nose). Lincoln: Heh heh. Well,I uh... wouldn't say I'm cute. (Lincoln said shyly, earning a jab from Ronnie Anne's elbow and an annoyed look). Carlota: Hey, ¿where's Jackson? (Carlota asked). Jamie: Yo, Jack, get out here. (Jamie yelled). Boy 2: I'm coming, I'm coming. (A voice said from down the hall). (A teenager with a small Afro wearing a black vest with a blue shirt and red skinny jeans entered the room). Jackson: Would you chill. I must look on point before I present myself. Okay, jay-jay? I'm not as comfortable looking like a slob like you. (Jackson explained while placing a hand on his hip). Jamie: Just introduce yo-self, foo (Jaime demanded). Jackson: Hi, I'm Jackson. I'm the most talented out of everyone. (Jackson stated as he walked over to the the young couple). Jamie & Jazmine: Like whateva. (Jamie and Jazmine challenged, simultaneously). Jackson: And you must be the Casagrande's newest edition to their home. Please to meet you. (Jackson held his hand out). Ronnie-Anne: Likewise. (Ronnie Anne shook his hand). Jackson: Oh, and this must be your boyfriend. Oooo, you two make such an adorable couple. (Jackson complemented). Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: We're not dating. (Ronnie and Lincoln protested together). Carlota: You two might as well admit it. I already know about you two. (Carlota claimed). Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: ¿What? ¿How? (Ronnie Anne and Lincoln questioned together). Carlota: Bobby told me. I didn't bother you about it because I knew the family would bug you about. (Carlota confessed). Ronnie-Anne: Dang it, Bobby. Well since the cats out of the bag. Yes, we are dating. (Ronnie Anne finally admitted while grabbing Lincoln's hand). Jackson: Oh, honey you look so cute together. (Jackson said). Ronnie-Anne: Oi. (Ronnie Anne groaned). Lincoln: Wait, there's still one question I have. (Lincoln spoke up). Jamie: ¿What's dat? (Jamie asked). Lincoln: ¿Who were you wrestling with if Jazmine and Jackson wasn't in the room? (Lincoln questioned). Jackson: Oh, he was wrestling with me but he threw me away from the door and my outfit got messed up when I fell on the floor so I left the room to clean up. (Jackson explained). Jazmine: And I was never in the room. (Jazmine pointed out). Lincoln: Oh. That makes sense. (Lincoln said). Ronnie-Anne: I also have a question. A few actually. (Ronnie Anne said). Jackson: Shoot. (Jackson advised). Ronnie-Anne: If Jamie and Jazmine are twins ¿how come one speaks with an accent? (Ronnie Anne inquired). Jazmine: Oh, he's speaking in what we call Ebonics. (Jazmine explained). Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: Ebonics? (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne questioned). Jazmine: I guess there's not that many southerners where you two are from, huh? Well to put it simply, Ebonics is a type of English that some black people from the south speak. It involves slurring some words and mispronouncing certain words. Like how Jamie replaces the TH in the them with a D. A lot of our family is from the south and we sometimes speak in Ebonics. Jamie and our oldest brother, Jimmy speak in it more than Jackson and I. We speak in it whenever we're angry or sometimes when we're really happy. Jamie and Jimmy speak in it whenever they feel like it. (Jazmine explained). Jamie: Whenever I'm in a chill mood I'll speak in Ebonics. I normally speak like this. Where I enunciate my words correctly. I just enjoy speaking in Ebonics. Makes me feel special. (Jamie claimed with a smile). Jackson: Your whole brain is special. (Jackson joked). Jamie: Hush. Ronnie-Anne: Okay that explains that. I guess my other question is, ¿how does your family know my family? (Ronnie Anne asked). Jazmine: Lota's and our mother went to the same college and your family helped us out at a really bad time. But I won't depress you guys with that story. Also, Lota's been dating our brother, Jimmy for sometime. (Jazmine explained). Ronnie-Anne: Wait. ¿You have a boyfriend? (Ronnie Anne asked with a baffled look). Carlota: Of course. (Carlota responded). Jackson: Sweetie, ¿did you really think all this wasn't gonna have a boyfriend? (Jackson gestured to Carlota). Lincoln: So ¿where is this other brother of yours? (Lincoln asked). Jamie: He prolly still sleepin'. Jack, come help me wake him up. (Jamie demanded). Jackson: Alright. (Jackson complied as they made their way down the hall to the bedroom. They entered the room and a loud ruckus could be heard. It went on for a few seconds before it turned into silence. Footsteps were heard leaving the room as a tall, semi-buff teenager walked out with a short fade haircut and a small beard on his chin. He wore a black t-shirt and white basketball shorts. He held Jackson in a headlock in one arm and Jamie in the other as they squirmed to break free). Jackson: Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, this is our brother, James. (Jackson said through a choked breath as Ronnie Anne and Lincoln looked up in amazement). James: ¿Hey, how's it going? (James asked. The young couple were still stunned by the teenagers strength and stature). Jackson: Don't let his height fool you. He's only got us like this because we interrupted his sleep. He's like a kitten when he's fully awake. (Jackson stated as Carlota walked up to the teen). Carlota: Babyyyy, ¿how am I supposed to get a hello kiss if you're choking your brothers? (Carlota asked with a fake pout). James: You right. Come here, you. (James agreed and dropped Jamie and Jackson in favor of grabbing Carlota and pulling her close to him. They shared a brief kiss as Jamie and Jackson got to their feet. Carlota rested her head on James's chest and looked back at the couple as James smiled). Carlota: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, this is my boyfriend! (Carlota claimed. The couple continued staring at the teen until...) Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: Wow, you're really tall! (The couple pointed out). Jackson: That's what happens when you drink your milk, kiddies. (Jackson joked). Ronnie-Anne: ¿Do you play basketball? (Ronnie Anne asked as Carlota moved towards the couch). James: I would, but people keep saying I have an unfair advantage. (James answered). Jamie: That, and if you end up trippin' and fallin' on someone, they ain't walkin' off the court. (Jamie mocked). James: Shut up. Over there, lookin' like a dirty deodorant stick. (James responded). Jamie: Oh boy, I'm 'bout to cook you worst then when you fell asleep on the beach. (Jamie retorted). Ronnie-Anne: ¿Um, excuse me? (Ronnie Anne interjected). Jamie & James: ¿Yes? (The two brothers responded). Ronnie-Anne: You guys don't really act like brothers. It almost seems like you guys hate each other. (Ronnie Anne stated). James: ¿You kidding?! I'd destroy anybody who'd try ta hurt these foos right here. (James wrapped his arms around Jackson and Jamie necks). Jackson: Yeah. We insult each other because we're family. We're comfortable with each other so we never say anything too hurtful. If anybody we don't know like that tried, they'd be in a world of hurt. (Jackson spoke). Jazmine: I love these three idiots. They drive me insane sometimes, but their family. (Jazmine added, bringing a smile to Lincoln's face). Lincoln: Wow, you guys remind me of my family. (Lincoln said). Jamie: ¿How's yo family little man? (Jamie asked). Lincoln: Well, I have a 10 sisters so it can get pretty hectic. (Lincoln divulged). Jamie: Dang. ¿Y'all got rabbit DNA or summin? (Jamie joked). Jazmine: ¿How do you live with that many siblings? ¿Doesn't it feel cramped? (Jazmine asked). Lincoln: Sometimes but we make it work. Like this one time, me and my sisters switched rooms… (Lincoln went on to talk about all of the misadventures he got into with his sisters). (Lincoln continued talking for about an hour while standing in the middle of the room. Everyone was sitting on the couch and on the floor as he talked. The brothers and sister were laughing at some of his tales. Some the stories left them a bit confused). Jamie: ¿So your sisters ruined your chances to get your cereal?! (Jamie said). Lincoln: Yep. But they made it up to me by buying the zombie bran. (Lincoln explained). Jamie: Man, I would of threw dem under the bus. I ain't about to let no one mess up my chance of gettin' breafas. (Jamie proclaimed). James: Yo sisters sound like a handful in a half. (James pointed out). Ronnie-Anne: Tell me about it. (Ronnie Anne added). Jazmine: So what about you, ¿Ronnie Anne? Lota kept telling me all about you. Like how she likes finally having another girl in the house and that she finally has something like a little sister. (Jazmine said). Ronnie-Anne: ¿Really? (Ronnie Anne questioned to Carlota). Carlota: Yeah. I was so excited to have you come live with us. I never had a sister before so I was looking forward to getting able to bond with you. (Carlota expressed). Lincoln: Sound familiar. (Lincoln smirked causing Ronnie Anne to have a light blush on her face and rub her arm). Carlota: But you kept avoiding me so I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me. (Carlota said with a frown). Ronnie-Anne: It's because you keep trying to dress me up in those girly outfits. I hate putting on dresses and wearing makeup and all that junk. (Ronnie Anne confessed). Carlota: I didn't know that. If you had told me I would've tried bonding with you some other way. (Carlota explained). Ronnie-Anne: ¿How? (Ronnie Anne inquired). Carlota: I like video games. (Carlota admitted). Ronnie-Anne: ¿You do? (Ronnie Anne questioned). Jamie: Definitely. No one's been able to beat her in Pavement Brawler. She's like the reigning champ down at the arcade. (Jamie said). Ronnie-Anne: ¿There's an arcade? Wait, you're reigning champ! (Ronnie Anne asked). Carlota: Yeah. I wanted to take you by the arcade during the break but I didn't think you wanted to hangout me. (Carlota looked down at her feet). Ronnie-Anne: Carlota, I'm sorry. Ever since we moved, it's been kinda hard for me to really adjust to everything. I also don't have the best experience expressing my feelings. (Ronnie Anne said). Lincoln: I can vouch for that. (Lincoln interjected). Ronnie-Anne: I should've just told you I didn't like dresses and girly things instead of avoiding you. ¿Can we start over? (Ronnie Anne pleaded. Carlota got up from the couch and walked over to her). Carlota: You got it, sis. (Carlota kneeled down and hugged Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne returned the gesture. They held the hug for a few seconds). Jamie: Aww, this is beautiful. (Jamie stated as the two broke the hug). Ronnie-Anne: I still wanna know why you really wanted me to meet these guys. (Ronnie Anne said). Carlota: It's because they're, pretty much, another part of the family. You're gonna see a lot them. (Carlota emphasized). Ronnie-Anne: ¿How come I haven't seen them around before? (Ronnie Anne questioned). Jazmine: We usually go to school later than you and come back later. Also we hang out somewhere else usually. (Jazmine explained). Ronnie-Anne: Okay, but ¿how come you don't visit us downstairs? (Ronnie Anne asked). Jazmine: We do visit. You're just in your room most of the time when we're there. You're mother kept wanting to introduce us to you but you kept saying you were busy. (Jazmine pointed). Ronnie-Anne: Oh. Sorry. (Ronnie Anne looked down in regret). Jackson: Eh, don't worry about it. I'd stay in my room too if I had to meet these two oafs. (Jackson pointed to Jamie and James). Jamie: Man, hush. (Jamie said, defensively). Ronnie-Anne: Heh heh. You guys are pretty funny. I want to know more about you. (Ronnie Anne stated). Jazmine: ¿What do you want to know? (Jazmine asked). Ronnie-Anne: ¿Like, how come James is dating my cousin? (Ronnie Anne inquired). James: Cuz she was never afraid or intimidated by my height. Most people are a bit scared to approach me but she asked me out one time and we've been dating ever since. She's the nicest woman I ever met. I couldn't asked for a more perfect girlfriend. (James complemented). Carlota: Ooohhh, honey bear (Carlota walked over to James and gave him a peck on the cheek). Jamie: Hope your boyfriend takes note. (Jamie said to Ronnie Anne). Ronnie-Anne: He treats me pretty good. Don'tcha, Lincoln. (Ronnie Anne said with sultry eyes as she leaned closer to him). Lincoln: I um… hehe heh, I uh. (Lincoln struggled to talk). Ronnie-Anne: I'm just messing with you, Lame-o. (Ronnie Anne teased). Carlota: Guys can't resist that Casagrande charm. (Carlota smirked). James: Yep. (James agreed). Jamie: I got a question for you, snow cap. (Jamie spoke up). Lincoln: ¿What's that? (Lincoln inquired). Jamie: ¿What's going wit yo hair? (Jamie asked). Lincoln: Oh, it's from my grandpa. I'm the only one out of my siblings to have white hair. (Lincoln explained). Jamie: Oooh, okay. (Jamie accepted). Ronnie-Anne: So Jazmine ¿what's your connection to Carlota? (Ronnie Anne asked). Jazmine: Fashion, of course. She saved me from a first day of school fashion disaster back in 2nd grade. I looked like a nightmare. My hair was completely out of whack, my outfit was unkempt. I was a mess. Lota saw me, took me into the bathroom and worked a miracle on me. We've been besties ever since. (Jazmine claimed with a smile). Ronnie-Anne: Cool. ¿What are your connections Jamie and Jackson? (Ronnie Anne asked). Jamie: She helped us a lot during what we know as… the great water war. (Jamie said in serious tone as everyone excluding Lincoln and Ronnie Anne bowed their heads, leaving the couple confused). Jackson: Never forget. (Jackson said). Lincoln: ¿What's the great water war? (Lincoln asked). Jamie: A tale for another day. (Jamie stated). Ronnie-Anne: Aw, man I wanna know. (Ronnie Anne pleaded). Carlota: We'll tell you about it some other time. Right now, I think it's time we head out. (Carlota got up from the couch). Come on you two. I'll see you later, baby. James: See you, Lota. (James waved). Ronnie-Anne: Aw, but I wanted to hang out with them more. (Ronnie Anne whined as the three walked towards the front door. Jamie followed behind). Carlota: I'm sure they got other stuff they need to do today. Plus you got a whole summer break to hangout with them. (Carlota assured). Ronnie-Anne: That's true. But I have one last question. (Ronnie Anne claimed). Jamie: ¿What's that? (Jamie asked). Ronnie-Anne: ¿What're your last names? (Ronnie Anne inquired). Brothers: McBride. (The brothers and sister answered together). Lincoln & Ronnie-Anne: Wait, what!? (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne asked in surprise). Jamie: ¿What's wrong? (Jamie asked). Lincoln: ¿Do you know a kid named Clyde McBride? (Lincoln questioned). Jamie: Yeah, that's our cousin. ¿Wait, how do you know him? (Jamie asked). Lincoln: He's my best friend back in Royal Woods. (Lincoln stated). Jamie: Wow, no kiddin'? Small world. ¿How's he been? We haven't seen him and uncle Howard and Harold in a minute. (Jamie stated). Lincoln: Still as wacky as ever. He actually has a crush on my oldest sister. (Lincoln informed). Jamie: Yeah, that sounds about right. We told em to try dating someone around his age but keeps tellin' us the heart want what the heart wants. Alright, we'll see you guys around. (Jamie opened the door for the three). Lincoln: Okay. Bye, everyone. (Lincoln waved). Brothers: Bye, nice meeting you two. (The brothers and sisters). Ronnie-Anne: Bye. (Ronnie Anne waved back as Jamie started closing the door). Ronnie-Anne: Man, those guys were cool. (Ronnie Anne said as the three made their way downstairs). Lincoln: Yeah. (Lincoln agreed). Carlota: Since you liked them so much, I could invite them to a day at the arcade, if you're okay with that. (Carlota said while scratching the back of her head as they made it to their floor). Ronnie-Anne: That'd be awesome… ¿and Carlota? (Ronnie Anne beckoned with a light blush on her face). Carlota: ¿Yeah? (Carlota answered). Ronnie-Anne: ¿Could we hang out sometime, just you and me? (Ronnie Anne asked). Carlota: Sure. I managed to get my hands on the latest Zbox. (Carlota claimed). Ronnie-Anne: Sweet… and also. (Ronnie Anne hugged her). Sorry again for avoiding you. Carlota: It's okay. Now we can really be sisters. (Carlota stated). Ronnie-Anne: "I'd like that. Fun Facts Category:Episodes